


Minor Setbacks

by laurus_nobilis



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurus_nobilis/pseuds/laurus_nobilis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron always has a plan. The problem is everyone else around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minor Setbacks

Megatron wasn't worried about being in the Stockade. Oh, he was _angry_ , certainly. But, once he had time to stop and think - and he had plenty of time, now - he couldn't bring himself to worry about something like this.

First of all, Strika was still out there with her team, and of course the Autobots were foolish enough to advertise how they had captured all those oh so dangerous Decepticons. She was bound to hear the news soon. There was also the fact that Shockwave had been an insider for long enough to have plenty of useful information about this prison, including all of its vulnerabilities; it wouldn't be too difficult to arrange for something to go conveniently wrong. And, last but not least, he was _Megatron_. This was only a minor setback.

... now, if only the idiots around him would _shut up_ for a moment.

"Oh! Ooooooh! I know what we can do to pass the time! Karaoke!"

"What a delightful suggestion! Only someone with such a _unique_ mind could find the joy in a simple organic custom. Though of course none of us can compete against an opponent with three amazing singing voices-"

" _I_ have an amazing voice. But I don't want to play anyway. It's not like I'm bored or anything."

"SILENCE, FOOLS! DO NOT WASTE YOUR TIME WITH THIS NONSENSE! LET US BE PATIENT, AND AWAIT THE MOMENT WHEN OUR MOST GLORIOUS LEADER SEES FIT TO MAKE HIS MOVE!"

"Do you _need_ to shout about that so all the guards can hear?"

Lugnut and Shockwave derailed into their own argument, then. Again. Blitzwing started singing - because he could, apparently - and didn't seem to care that both clones spouted nothing but sarcasm. They _had_ to be stuck with the most annoying parts of Starscream, of course. Megatron's optic started twitching. Funny how that seemed to happen more and more often lately.

If he hadn't known better, he would have thought that this was some kind of psychological torture. But the Autobots were too foolish to even think of something like that, particularly that ridiculous young newcomer who had somehow ended up in charge. No, he must have thought he was being _kind_ , letting the 'team' stay in cells close enough to talk to each other. Somehow the idea made it even worse.

For now, however, he just had to be patient.

And turn off his audio receptors, perhaps. That helped.


End file.
